


Things You Said on the Highway

by a_steady_wish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e05 The Post-Modern Prometheus, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_steady_wish/pseuds/a_steady_wish
Summary: Scully and Mulder find their footing, so to speak, in the car after their unexpected dance in PMP.





	Things You Said on the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Things You Said on the Highway" and originally posted on Tumblr.

“None of these stations are coming in clearly,” you huff as you flip the dial around for the third time.

Mulder, one hand on the steering wheel, the other popping a sunflower seed into his mouth, shrugs in your direction. He’s been content to get lost in his own head and occasionally hum quietly; you are bored and want something to listen to – a diversion from this quiet trip.

And, if you’re going to be honest with yourself, you really enjoyed dancing with Mulder earlier and you want to close your eyes and imagine doing it again. His hands around your waist, his chin against your temple. His scent – oh, boy. It’s going to be a long drive.

“Here’s something,” you announce, finally hitting a clean sound. It’s not a song you’ve heard before, but it has a rhythm and blues quality that you find appealing, and you lean back in your seat, toeing off your shoes.

Never have I been so mystified by anyone’s love before  
Hey, I feel so natural, I keep coming back for more  
And each time we touch you open up a new door  
Baby, you’re such a midnight tease  
It’s gonna take everything to keep you from me, hey  
And the joy that your loving brings  
Can separate the mountains from the sea

Mulder glances your way. “You like R and B, Scully?” He’s mocking you a little, but you don’t mind.

“I like all types of music,” you tell him, holding your chin high. “And I like dancing too, as a matter of fact.”

You can’t believe you said that; you watch him out of the corner of your eye and wait for his response.

“Oh, yeah?” Now he is intrigued; he’s dropped the sunflower seeds and put both hands back on the wheel, loosely, his eyes shifting between you and the almost empty highway in front of him. It is the middle of the night, after all; no one would be out here at this time but two FBI agents who don’t want to explain to their boss that they charged an extra night at a hotel because they decided to take a suspect to see a Cher impersonator after the case had been solved.

(But oh, was it worth it.)

“I’ve been known to cut a rug or two,” you say with false confidence, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Mulder is silent, processing this, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the tune of the song.

Spent so many nights believing I was wrong for you being in my life  
I can’t ignore it when some say that it ain’t right  
I decided you’re the best thing that happened in my life  
I haven’t had everything, oh no  
But you come close to everything that love means…

“We should go sometime, Scully,” Mulder offers, cocking his head to one side as if considering his words one by one.

“Hm?”

“Dancing. We should go dancing. It was… it was really nice to dance with you tonight.”

It’s dark, but you think you see him blush. You would never admit it, but you’re blushing too; you turn a little so your hair covers your pink cheeks, your grin.

“That would be fun, Mulder.”

“I mean, if you can keep up with me.” His tone is playful; he moves his shoulders up and down to the beat. “I am known for my amazing moves.”

“Oh, of course,” you chuckle, “your dance moves are all anyone ever talks about at the office. Mulder, I will go dancing with you and I will try my very best to keep up. How does that sound?”

“It’s a date,” he says. He pauses as if he thinks of adding to that, and then changes his mind, giving you a soft smile before going back to his seeds.

The highway stretches before you, the song changes, and you close your eyes, thinking you can’t wait, thinking you’re glad you had this conversation, thinking you just might buy a new dress for the occasion.


End file.
